1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved timer operated electrical switch construction and to a method of making the same.
2. `Prior Art Statement
it is known to provide an electrical switch construction having an electrical switch provided with different operating conditions and having a pivotally mounted actuator operatively associated with the switch for operating the switch to the different conditions thereof in accordance with the pivot position of the actuator about its pivot point, the construction having a timer member operatively associated with the actuator for repetitively pivoting the actuator about its pivot point to cause the switch to be repetitively in one condition thereof a certain percentage of a certain increment of time and for being in another condition thereof for the remainder of the certain increment of time. The construction has means for selecting the amount of the certain percentage of the certain increment of time within certain limits.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,312-Mahon PA0 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,381-Marquis PA0 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,824-Morrison
It appears that the timer operated electrical switch construction of Item (1) above has an actuator lever that pivots about a fixed pivot point so as to have one end thereof operate an electrical switch and the other end thereof be operated by a rotatable timer means to repetitively pivot the actuator about its fixed pivot point, the timer means having means for adjusting the percentage of on time that the switch is to be actuated by the actuator.
Other means for repetitively varying the condition of an electrical switch comprises cam means directly operating the electrical switch together with means for selecting the amount of time the switch is to be in a certain condition thereof for each increment of time within certain limits.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
It appears that the timer operated electrical switch construction of Item (2) above has a rotatable cam member directly operating against a switch blade of the electrical switch and the amount of time that the cam member causes that switch blade to be in contact with another switch blade is determined by the setting of an adjustable part of the rotatable cam.
Other means for selecting the amount of the certain percentage of the certain increment of time within certain limits comprises means for positioning the actuator in a new position thereof relative to the frame carrying the same.
For example, see the following U.S. Patent:
It appears that the timer operated switch construction of item (3) above has a rotatable cam member operating against a pivotally mounted actuator that controls a switch means in relation to the pivot point of the actuator, the actuator having its pivot point carried by a lever that is pivotally mounted to a stationary frame.